For centuries, people have used various marking utensils when applying liquid such as ink onto a surface. Examples of such marking utensils generally include reed pens, quill pens, and dip pens where the nib of the pen in dipped into ink and applied onto the desired surface. Modern writing utensils such as ballpoint, rollerball, and fountain pens would typically require an ink reservoir connected to the nib. The reservoir typically contains the ink or liquid, which would transfer through the nib, and the liquid would be applied onto a surface. Unfortunately, markings with these types of writing utensils may often be messy for certain marking applications (e.g., a single vertical press marking for a dot), as these markings tend to create and/or result in messy blotches.
Additionally, most marking utensils or ink applicators fail to provide any audible or physical feedback to notify the user that a sufficient application of liquid is applied. This is especially helpful to prevent unnecessary blotching of the liquid onto the desired surface. Thus, without any feedback or notification mechanism, the user may apply more ink than necessary, thereby also contributing to an undesirable application of the liquid.
There are some references that disclose marking utensils that are configured to provide a precise amount of liquid onto a surface. For example, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0162524, filed by Schiff, discloses a pen style liquid dispenser. The inside mechanism of the Schiff liquid dispenser consists of a spring system and a liquid dispenser, which may be used for medicinal liquids. Additionally, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0170409, filed by Chan discloses a “stamp pen” or dauber that may have a spring behind the ink reservoir or behind the nib. The Chan Nib is pushed inward when the nib is pressed against the surface to be marked. However, these references fail to incorporate a precise liquid delivery system with an audible or tactile response feedback to notify the user that a sufficient application of liquid is applied.
Therefore, there is a need for a device with a liquid delivery mechanism that will release a precise amount of ink or liquid onto one or more surfaces for certain types of markings such as a vertical press marking. Preferably, the device may be used for various applications such as marking the surface of a golf ball or providing a proper amount of dosage for medicinal applications. The liquid delivery mechanism of the device also preferably provides some audible and/or physical feedback to the user when sufficient pressure has activated the internal mechanism.